The Future Preforms A Very Potter Musical
by MegsayLupin
Summary: Just what the title says. Harry and Hogwarts watch the musical about the books, but not on a computer. Join me and my sister in our trip through insanity with some kids. Humor and Parady stuff. Read and Review. Lily Albus James Teddy Mione Ron and others!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

_**AN: I am NOT abandoning anything, just really had a good idea and wanted to get it up, plus I haven't gotten any better and am not in the mood to write anything else. I will work on other chapters and upload them soon. I'm sorry this has been so drawn out for those reading any of my other fics. BTW I have decided to do a sequel to my Star Wars Chatroom, but have not started it yet.**_

_**I Don't own Harry Potter, or A Very Potter Musical, so don't sue. I am just a big fan of both! I do own me and my sister's characters though.**_

_**Meg: **Yeah!_

_**Ann: **I'm tired_

_**Harry: **Then go to sleep_

_**Luke: **I think I will_

_**Meg: ***sigh*_

* * *

Harry was having a normal day, quite normal indeed considering he was a wizard. Everyone was in the Great Hall for Breakfast, and I mean EVERYONE! This wasn't quite normal, but can't yet be classified as weird. No, but what could be classified as weird was that several members of the Order were there, basically, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Molly, and Arthur. There were in the back of the room just observing. Harry was quite used to this though. He was also used to the big, black dog that was currently sitting on the floor by Harry. The best thing, Umbridge was away on some Ministry duty.

Even so, all of this was still normal for Harry. Soon, though, his idea of normal would change. At that moment, a petite girl in muggle clothes burst into the Great Hall. She skipped all the way to the front, and stood right in front of Dumbledore. Her style attracted many looks, reminding many of a certain Lovegood.

Her blonde hair hung down to her shoulders in small ringlets. She was wearing a loose purple t-shirt that said "Stop Reading My Shirt!" along with a slimming pair of skinny jeans. If you looked closer at her facial features, you would see her abnormal eyes behind her large black glasses. One was a silver-blue, the other a deep green.

"What's up Dumbles?" She said, waving at the Headmaster, ignoring the whispers from the Hall around her.

"Honestly Megan, can you go ANYWHERE without making a scene!" Another girl, slightly smaller walked in. This girl wore a blue ruffled shirt with a skirt. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist and her eyes were a piercing sky blue. Her face was younger, but she held herself strong and confidently. The two girls were just about complete opposites.

"No, that would spoil the fun!"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the other.

"Well, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm-"

"Boring, can't we move this along?"

"Shut up! I was GETTING there."

"Well, you were too slow, so I'll start."

"Wait-"

"Hi everybody! My name is Megan, this is my little sister Erin."

"Fine, just blurt it out why don't you!"

"Of course, how else do you introduce yourselves?"

"Never mind, I won't be able to get anything through that head of yours anyways."

"Exactly, wait. Hey!"

The smiles on the girl's faces proved that their fight was purely for fun. They weren't really being mean. Still, they had the attention of the whole school.

That was, until a certain Headmaster decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you two could explain exactly what was going on here."

The two girls stopped their bickering and looked up sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"Sorry, we didn't mean for that to happen. Let us explain." Erin started.

"Let's speed things up a bit." Megan ended, and with a wave of her hand opened a portal between them. Out of that portal stepped 14 people, all very young. Most of the Great Hall was in shock from two things. First of all, that 14 people just walked out of a portal, and secondly, the impressive wandless magic preformed by the girl.

"Now look what you did Megs, you brought them here before we could explain."

"So, no harm done."

Erin sighed and looked towards the group. "Sorry guys, Megan was being impatient, so we are going to have to change plans a bit."

At this Megan stuck out her tongue and turned away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Erin again rolled her eyes. "Now," she said. "All of you be quiet until we get started. But first, I believe some introductions are in order. Youngest first!"

And with that she pulled a small, red-headed girl out into view. Harry was shocked at the similarities this girl had to his mother and to Ginny. Hermione was staring hard at the group, taking notes on what was going on. Ron was just eating, ignoring what was going on. Hermione shoved him and he put his head up to watch.

"Hey! I was hiding for a reason! And I am not the youngest!" the red-headed pouted, and several people from the small group laughed.

"Exactly Lils, that's why you're first. Also, you were the youngest within reach." Erin stated as if this was obvious.

"Fine." Lils said before turning to the rest of the Hall. "My name is Lily."

"Full name honey. Don't worry about revealing anything; I can just erase their memories if they react badly."

Many gulped, fearing this powerful girl. Harry watched as many of the adult's eyes either narrowed or widened.

Megan, who had been pouting, turned back with a smile. "Hurry up Lily, I'm getting bored."

Many of the kids from the group now had a look of fear upon their face.

"Quick Lils, before she does something crazy. I don't need any more marshmallows!" One of them said.

"Aww, but that was fun!" Megan was pouting again.

"Anyways…" Lily lead off, eyeing Megan carefully. "My name is Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny." Harry blushed; he liked Ginny like a sister, but could see that changing. Ginny had a dreamy expression on her face. Ron looked angry, but the twins had smiles on their faces. Most people did not look surprised, but Cho did look a little upset.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Lily continued. "I'm a first year, I love quidditch, hope to be a seeker next year, if I can steal the post from my brother. I love animals and I…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. NEXT! Al get out here!" Megan interrupted. Lily looked glad to be out of the spotlight.

The whole hall gasped as Al stepped into view. He did look like a mini Harry. Professor Snape sneered, thinking of how arrogant Potter's kids would be.

"Hey, I'm Al. I like-"

"FULL name Al."

"But I don't like my name."

"Full. Name."

"Fine." Al started again. "I'm Albus Severus Potter." There were many raised eyebrows at that, but people were too afraid to question it. Megan scared them. "I'm the youngest son of Harry and Ginny. I'm in Gryffindor, play seeker, enjoy…"

"That's good enough, JAMES!"

A tall, brownish haired boy with brown eyes jumped to the front. "Hi! I'm James Sirius Potter! Form the NEXT generation of Marauders!" Harry heard an amused bark from Snuffles, and heard the groans from many of the faculty. "I'm in Gryffindor, play chaser, I think you know who my parents are, I am currently single…"

James was pushed to the side by an even taller red-head. "I'm his partner in crime, Fred the second!" The boy said arrogantly. James smiled and put an arm around the boy.

"Oops, almost forgot."

"Yeah, good thing I didn't." Fred ll turned to the crowd. "I'm Fred Weasley ll. My parents are George and Angelina. I'm in Gryffindor, am a beater on the team…"

A black haired girl stood next to Fred ll. "Hey don't forget me!"

"Oh yeah, this is my twin sister Roxanne. She's in Gryffindor, like me, we are both beaters, sometimes will join us in pranks, and is my twin sister."

"You already said that."

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Moving right along…" Megan said, moving them out of the way. "This is…" she started, but was interrupted by a questioning voice.

"Hey, wait! Isn't Angelina dating me?" Fred asked.

"Weird, I'm not the type of person to do a thing like that," said Angelina herself.

"MOVING RIGHT ALONG…" Megan repeated, louder this time as Fred and Angelina's question went ignored. "This is Hugo."

A lanky boy with lighter red hair and an awkward frame moved into the front. "I'm Hugo Weasley. Son of Ron and Hermione." Ron chocked on his food as Hermione froze. The awkward silence was disturbed by a cry of "Finally" by several people.

"I'm in Gryffindor, am not a fan of quidditch," Ron looked robbed as Hermione beamed, glad her family wouldn't be obsessed about quidditch like Ron was. "and I also enjoy beating everyone at chess in my free time." Many kids from the future group rolled their eyes at this comment. "Oh yeah, and this is my sister."

A girl almost an exact copy of Hermione walked up, but there were a few noticeable differences. First of all, her hair was tainted red and secondly, it wasn't as frizzy, but was still frizzy. "I'm Rose Weasley." She said. "I'm Gryffindor, don't play quidditch, like to focus on my studies, and have the best boyfriend ever!" Ron looked scandalized at the thought of both of his kids not liking quidditch. Hermione just wanted to know how well her children did in school, taking after her or their father.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Best boyfriend ever, we've heard that a lot. Anyways, let's get that boyfriend up here." Megan then took this time to jump up on the staff table and sit down, swinging her feet back and forth. Many were confused by her antics, but that's how she liked it. Erin just ignored her, used to her randomness.

At this time, a certain blonde haired boy stepped up. Many gasped at the sight of him. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and, before you ask, Draco is my father. I'm dating Rose, as you heard her proclaim."

Draco and Ron looked faint, but Hermione was smiling at the thought of how great it would be showing both of those boys there places using this.

"I'm in Slytherin, play seeker, work on my studies, and, yeah…that's just about it."

"Great, it's my turn!" A girl spoke up. "My name is Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville Longbottom. I'm in Hufflepuff, don't play quidditch, and love hanging with my friends."

"And I'm Frank, her brother. I'm also in Hufflepuff, which has a much better image in the future, as do all the houses. I play keeper, and enjoy writing and reading."

"Okay, now I'll go next!" A beautiful woman stepped up; she was clearly just out of school. She also brought many male eyes to her. "I'm Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur." Neither of them was there, but Molly looked proud of all her grandchildren. "I was in Ravenclaw, and am now happily married!"

Many males looked jealous, but then Dominique stepped up. She had blonde hair like her older sister, but had died her bangs black and combed them to the side. "I'm Dominique, Victoire's sister. I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm single, and love to watch quidditch, but don't participate because it gets in the way of my studies."

Dominique backed off as Louis stepped forward. He had light red hair, almost orange, and dark brown eyes. "I'm Louis, Vic and Dom's brother. I'm also in Ravenclaw, play seeker, and enjoy traveling."

Last but not least, a young man with blue hair and eyes stepped up. "Hi, I'm Teddy. And I-"

He was interrupted by Megan who had jumped down and stood in front of him. "That's not fair, change it back!"

"Why?"

"Please!"

Teddy looked at Victoire who sighed and nodded, before changing his hair back to its natural light brown and his eyes back to their chocolate brown.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very!" she replied before going back to sitting on the table.

"Well, I'm Teddy Lupin." He was then interrupted by a gasp from the back in the form of his father, but before he could say anything, "I'm a HALF werewolf and am only crabby on the full moon, much to my wife's annoyance." He smirked, making sure to look at Victoire when he said that. She did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue. "I was in Ravenclaw" he continued. "Played chaser, and focused on my studies."

And with that, the introductions were finished, and everyone started talking at once. After listening to the chaos for a full five minutes, James was forced to take drastic measures. He pulled out his wand and held it up, shouting red sparks everywhere.

"Now that everyone's paying attention…" He said, turning towards Megan and Erin.

"Thanks James," Erin said. He nodded and backed away, smirking at the silence he had caused.

"Now that we all know each other…WE GONNA DO A PLAY!" Megan yelled excitedly, standing up to make a star pose on the table.

Erin rolled her eyes, then closed them in concentration. In a few seconds the Staff table lifted up and moved to the back, with Megan still standing on top of it.

"YES! SURFING TIME!" She cried, jumping off when they finally hit the ground. With a wave of her hand, she made a set of red curtains appear where the table had once been. "Now, please be quiet and wait for the show to start. No talking unless we can't hear it!"

The lights dimmed and the show began.

* * *

**AN: Please review and get CUPCAKES! Or a character in my story if I feel like it, but that may take some time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Act1 Scene1

_**AN: I'm getting this up now. Just trying to update. I need to ask you a favor though… Harry, Luke, Meg, and Ann are asleep, so don't laugh or you will wake them up. Good. When they wake up they will want reviews.**_

_**Now this is how it's all going to happen:**_

_**If you review, and I mean a meaningful review and not just a couple words quickly written out just for a cupcake, before the next chapter is posted, you get a cupcake. 10-15 (not sure yet) cupcakes and you can have your character enter the story for as long as you review. You will be part of the crowd or a friend that can play a part if I have enough spots. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**1 cupcake to each**_** Skylar of Hufflepuff **_**and**_** Write All the Time **_**for their reviews**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter, or a Very Potter Musical. I am just a big fan who has wanted to see something like this. But, since I don't I will write it myself.**_

**Cast List For Scene:**

**Harry: Albus Potter**

**Ron: Hugo Weasley**

**Hermione: Rose Weasley **

**(I know they are siblings, I may change some stuff later to make it work. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. There will be no Incest. I promise!)**

* * *

The curtain opened, a spotlight appeared, and Megan stepped out onto the makeshift stage. This time she was wearing a wizard robe, but it was different. She had bejeweled the Hogwarts crest on the back…

She was a weird child.

"This is a prologue." She said in a serious tone, and then she smiled and continued. "I have absolutely no idea what year this is for Harry in the play, so don't ask. Also, DON'T spoil the ending. Um… The characters in this play will not act like the real people do. This is why it's called a parody. We will have a break every few scenes. Well, that's it. Welcome to A Very Potter Musical. Give it up for HARRY POTTER!" No one clapped.

Then, she walked off as Albus walked on. He carried a trunk with him. Standing in the spotlight, he set the trunk down and sat on top of it. Then the music started.

Harry looked on, annoyed at what was going on and praying that Al wasn't going to sing.

**HARRY/ALBUS: (Sings while sat on trunk in middle of stage) Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. **

Harry banged his head against the table, hating his life. And also vowing to never go to a musical in his life after this.

"What does he mean by stairs?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing Mione," he answered quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes, knowing he was hiding something.

**Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want. **

Snape sneered. 'Arrogant child' he thought to himself.

Ron, Fred, and George thought back to when they had rescued him in second year. Maybe there was something going on, locking your kids up wasn't right. Did muggles do that?

**I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursley's, here on Privet Drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my troubles, I'm still alive. **

Snape rolled his eyes as Minerva sighed. That boy never followed the rules, and it was a miracle that he was still alive. He had cheated death way too much to their liking.

"Way to…" started George.

"...be positive…" interrupted Fred.

"…Our dear Harrykins." They finished together.

Harry smiled at the reminder of his TRUE family.

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man its September and I'm skipping this town, hey it's no mystery there's nothing here for me now... (Stands up and sings)**

Harry groaned, this really wasn't looking good. He looked over and saw Malfoy red in the face trying hard not to laugh at the theatrics. That just made it worse.

But there was a positive note. Malfoy red in the face with laughter was a very rare sight. It was a cause for merriment. Trust me, it was hilarious.

Most of the Hall was confused though. They didn't really understand what Harry was talking about.

**I got to get back to Hogwarts. I got to get back school; I got to get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm coooool. **

The whole Hall laughed as Albus straightened his outfit and puffed out his chest. Most know Harry would never do a thing like that.

"Man, they really got you, didn't they?" Ron said between laughs. "This is bloody brilliant!"

"Shut up." Harry mumbled back, hitting him lightly on the shoulder for good measure.

**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to Goblin and ghosts and some magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts; I think I'm going back. **** (pause) ****I'll see my friends going to laugh 'till we cry, take my Firebolt gonna take to the sky. No way this year anyone's gonna die, **

Many in the Hall were humming at the catchy tune, trying to remember the words for later.

**And its gonna be totally awesome! **

A few muggle borns laughed at the wording.

**I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand, defeat the Dark Arts yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron,**

"Oh, please no!" Ron begged to nobody, but Harry heard him.

"Looks like we might get to see how badly they're portraying you!"

**'cause together we're totally awesome!**

"What about me?" Hermione asked with a mock-pout, but the guys thought she was serious.

"You're great Mione!" Ron tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"You better believe that boys." She said with a smile, and both boys caught on to what she was doing. The table laughed at the predicament Harry and Ron had gotten themselves into.

**RON/HUGO: (Enters stage door and sings) Yeah we're so cool and we're totally awesome! (Talk) Did somebody say Ron Weasley? Wooo!**

"Is that supposed to be me?" Ron said. "I do not act like that!"

"Ron, I think they portrayed you perfectly?" Hermione assured him, but he was already focused on the next thing.

"When's lunch?" No one answered him.

**HARRY/ALBUS: Hey!**

**RON/HUGO: Sorry I couldn't get here earlier I had to go get some uh, floo powder. So come on grab your trunk, let's go.**

**HARRY/ALBUS: Why? Where're we going?**

**RON/HUGO: To Diagon Alley of course!**

Many laughed at the expressions on Ron's Face.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Someone replied.

**HARRY/ALBUS: Cool!**

**RON/HUGO: Come on! (Starts going around in circles flapping arms saying floo powder power six times)**

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Ron yelled over the insane laughter in the Hall.

"They're just portraying you!" Hermione explained as she fell out of her seat, face red from laughter.

"I may be bad with floo powder," said Harry. "But I'm not THAT bad."

**RON/HUGO: (Stands next to Harry and sings) It's been so long, but we're going back, **

"Great! Now I'm singing! This is embarrassing!"

"Honestly Ron, you need to learn when to laugh!"

**don't go for work don't go there for class.**

**HARRY/ALBUS: As long as we're together-**

**RON/HUGO: -Gonna kick some ass **

**RON+HARRY/HUGO+ALBUS: And its gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.**

"I hope that's not true, Mr. Potter." Minerva said.

Harry laughed weakly. "Uh huh… yeah."

Severus just huffed and rolled his eyes at the blatant lie.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: (Enters from behind the boys) well let's not forget that we need to perform well in class, if we want to pass our OWLs!**

**RON/HUGO: God Hermione! Why do you have to be such a buzz kill!**

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"What? It's not me!"

"Yeah, but it's your character." She glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: 'Cause Ron! Schools not all about having fun we have to study hard if we want to become good witches and wizards. (Starts to sing) I may be frumpy but I'm super smart. **

Harry, Ron, and many Gryffindors were laughing at Rose's portrayal of Hermione.

"It's not funny!"

"Honestly Hermione, you need to learn when to laugh." Ron threw her words right back to her.

"Oh, shut up." She pouted.

**Check out my grades, there 'A's for a start! **

"A's!" Hermione said, scandalized she didn't get at least an O.

**What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys yeah that's totally awesome! **

"What's with this 'toatally awesome' them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it must be a future thing." Hermione answered.

**This year I plan, to study a lot...**

Many rolled their eyes at the truth in that statement.

**RON/HUGO: Well that would be cool if you were actually hot!**

Hermione smacked Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry Mione."

**HARRY/ALBUS: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got,**

This time, it was Harry's shoulder that got smacked.

"Sorry Mione."

**RON/HUGO: and that's cool,**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: And that's totally awesome!**

**RON+HERMIONE+HARRY/HUGO+ROSE+ALBUS: Yeah we're so cool and we're totally awesome!**

"Of course we are!" said Ron.

Most people just ignored him. Hermione shook her head. 'Boys.'

**ALL: (enters the rest of cast and do dance behind) We're sick of summer and it's waiting around, It's like we're sitting in the lost and found, don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see hoooow!**

**HARRY/ALBUS: I gotta get back to Hogwarts!**

This time many in the Hall started singing along with the cast.

**ALL: We gotta get back to schooool! We got to get back to Hogwarts! Where everything is magicooool! Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and some magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think we're going back. **

And the curtains closed for the next scene.


	3. Chapter 3: Act1 Scene2

_AN: Hey! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAck. Yep, you can all run...in fear? joy? I don't care really. _

_**Harry**: Yeah you do, you just won't say it_

_**Meg**: Shut up you...you..._

_**Luke:** Great insult Meg_

_**Meg:** Shut up LukieWukie_

_**Luke**: Whatevs_

_**Ann**: Woah, what did I miss?_

_**Meg**: What do you mean_

_**Ann**: I was at the Landromat_

_**Harry**: Why?_

_**Ann**: I like watching it go round and round and round and round..._

_**Meg**: *rolls eyes* This is why I try to hide you_

_**Luke**: You two have..._

_**Harry**: problems_

_**Meg:** Yep_

_**Ann:** We know_

* * *

_Review reply time :)_

_**RumbleRoar'sArmy**: 1 cupcake: Sorry, not a girl. But, I have a good plan for Voldie_

_**InsanityAintOptional**: 1 cupcake: UPDATING NOW! thanks, I make everything my own_

_That's it? Oh well._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own Harry Potter, or a Very Potter Musical. I am just a big fan who has wanted to see something like this. But, since I don't I will write it myself._

Cast List For Scene:

Harry: Albus Potter

Ron: Hugo Weasley

Hermione: Rose Weasley 

Draco: Scorp Malfoy

Ginny: Lily Potter

Dumbledore: Fred Jr.

Crabbe and Goyle will be played by whoever is available

(I know they are siblings, I may change some stuff later to make it work. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. There will be no Incest. I promise!)

_**btw: Tell me if this is too confusing.**_

* * *

Scorpius awkwardly stepped onto the stage. "Well, umm… I guess I can do the introduction. Because…" he looked offstage to the side. "Megan's kind of being stubborn."

"Me! Stubborn! Look who's talking." Came her answer. Then, the blonde stormed onto the stage. "You're the one who won't switch roles!"

"Why in the world do you want mine?"

"Cause it's more fun!"

"Really?"

"Yessssss!"

"Oh, well in that case….no"

"Aww… PLEASE" She brought out her puppy dog eyes. He covered his eyes.

"Rose, help!"

"You're on your own, hun." Her voice came from the side.

"Thanks, hun" he said sarcastically.

"So can I?" Megan interrupted.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm awesome." She said, striking a star pose.

He just shook his head and sighed. "No"

"But he's so hot!"

His eyes widened. "What!"

"He. Is. Hot."

"Okay…that's awkward."

"Hey, not when he's old, but right now…" she trailed off.

"Okay, creepy."

"Not really."

"To me it is, besides… if I say yes you'd always go Darth Vader on me."

"Exactly!"

"NO!"

"You're no fun!" Megan said stomping out.

He watched her walk off. When she was out of sight he finally thought of what to say. "And my father is NOT hot."

"But you look just like him!" She yelled back.

"But…but…but. Well, you still can't"

Those in the Hall *cough*Ravenclaw*cough* who finally caught on burst into laughter at the conversation that just took place.

Scorpius just sighed and walked off, his introduction now ruined.

Draco, who FINALLY caught on, paled in both horror and humiliation.

The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened.

**(Harry/albus, Ron/hugo, and Hermione/rose enter, along with Ginny/lily)**

**GINNY/LILY: Ron!** **You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkins and use those sickles mum gave you for my robe fittings!**

**HARRY/ALBUS: Uhh, Who's this? (Asks to Ron)**

**RON/HUGO: Oh, This is stupid dumb little sister Ginny,**

"RON!" Ginny slapped him.

"It wasn't me!"

"SO?"

He sighed, completely lost.

**She's a freshman. **

Many pure and half bloods were confused by the term freshman. Hermione started to explain, but was shushed by Harry.

**Ginny this is Harry, Potter this is Harry Potter.**

**GINNY/LILY: Ohh, your Harry Potter! You're the boy who lived!**

Ginny huffed at the starstruck expression and voice that Lily did a great job replicating. "I did not act like that!"

Ron and the twins started coughing. She glared at their red faces. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She twisted to see Harry looking at her, smiling.

She blushed and smiled back.

**HARRY/ALBUS: Yeah you're Ginny.**

**GINNY/LILY: It's Ginevra. (Holds hand out for a hand shake but harry ignores it)**

**HARRY/ALBUS: Cool, Ginny's fine.**

**RON/HUGO: (Claps hands above Ginny's head) Stupid sister! Don't crowd the famous friend!**

Ginny and Harry were lost in each other's eyes to notice Cho's glaring and Molly's harsh word to Ron.

Others just laughed.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Hey do you guys hear music or something?**

**CHO+LAVENDER+OTHER/ROXANNE+ALICE(with a spell that makes her look Chinese) +OTHER: (Enter doing their little dance) Cho Chang, Domo Arigato, Cho Chang. Gung hey fat Choy Chang, Happy happy New Year. Cho Chang!**

Cho smiled, finally feeling included. And the fact that she seemed to be popular in this little play.

**GINNY/LILY: Who's that?**

**RON/HUGO: That's Cho Chang, the girl Harry's totally been in love with since freshman year.**

Cho smirked at the now glowing red blush on Harry's face and the glaring eyes of the redhead.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Yeah but he won't say anything to her.**

**RON/HUGO: Yeah, well you never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot!**

Most of the guys in the room nodded at these words of 'wisdom' while the girls just rolled their eyes, secretly wishing that that's what they would do.

**GINNY/LILY: (Walks over to the group of girls) Konichiwa Cho, Chang. It is good to meet you. My name is Ginny Weasley (Says it all very distinctly to lavender)**

"God, I look like an idiot!" Ginny hid her face in embarrassment.

**LAVENDER/ALICE: Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang**

Many people looked confused. If that wasn't Cho…

**RON/HUGO: That's Lavender Brown! (Claps hand over Ginny's head) Racist sister!**

Many laughed at the glares Ginny had come out of hiding to send Ron.

**CHO/ROXANNE: Hey Hey, it's alright. I'm Cho Chang ya'll.**

Cho looked scandalized at the obvious joke towards her character.

**HARRY/ALBUS: She is totally perfect.**

She smiled again. Harry looked disgusted at the look on Albus' face. Was this how he always looked when he talked about her?

**RON/HUGO: Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though Huh?**

**HARRY/ALBUS: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory? Who is that guy? What is he, who is he?**

The whole hall bowed their heads in remembrance of the Hufflepuff champion.

**CEDRIC/JAMES: (Enter Cedric pushing Harry and Ron Out of the way) Oh Cho Chang, I am so in love with Cho Chang! From Bangkok to Ding Dang! I sing my love aloud, for Cho Chang! (Exit while running after Cho and posse)**

The few who could, softly laughed at James.

**HARRY/ALBUS: Man I hate that guy! I hate him!**

Harry frowned, "no, I don't"

**RON/HUGO: So are we going to go get them robes or not! **

**GINNY/LILY: Yes alright! I'm coming!**

**RON/HUGO: God sister! (Exit Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Enter Neville from right and Crabbe and Goyle from left)**

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

Ron gasped. "Hermione, not knowing something! The world must be ending.

She slapped his shoulder and Harry and Ginny laughed, along with several at the table.

**GOYLE: (Bumping into Neville) present your arm nerd! (Neville puts arm out) Indian-burn hex! (ENTER TRIO AND GINNY)**

"That's not even a spell!"

**RON/HUGO: Oh, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Ohhh, that's who it is."

**HARRY/ALBUS: (walks up to Crabbe and Goyle) Hey why don't you leave Neville Longbottom alone?**

**GOYLE/RANDOM PERSON (**_**goyle and crabbe are not major characters and whoever is available will be playing them**_**): Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. You think all because you're famous, you can boss everyone around!**

"But I hate being famous."

Snape rolled his eyes.

**HARRY/ALBUS: No I just don't think it's cool for guys like you picking on guys like Neville, I mean c'mon.**

**GOYLE: Well, you know what I think? I think glasses are for nerds! (Goyle take Harry's glasses) We hate nerds! (Breaks glasses)**

**CRABBE: And girls! **

Many were surprised at how talkative Crabbe and Goyle were being in the play.

**RON/HUGO: Oh, you don't mess with Harry Potter; he defeated the Dark Lord when he was just a baby.**

"No I didn't." Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"I just stalled him."

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Alright, everyone just calm down. Oculus Reparo! (Glasses are fixed)**

"I really need to learn that spell."

**HARRY: Whoa cool!**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Now, let's leave these big Baby childish jerks alone!**

"Nice insults Hermione!" Harry said laughing.

"oh, shut up."

**DRACO/SCORP: (Enters from left) Did somebody say Draco Malfoy? **

Scorpius entered from the side. He was dressed in feminine green robes and strutted around the stage like a bird.

**Crabbe, Goyle, be a pip and go pay for my robes will you. So Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Well maybe this year, you'll wisen up and hang out with a higher caliber wizard? (Strikes funny pose)**

Draco just turned red as everyone started laughing.

"I don't act like that." He mumbled to himself.

**HARRY/ALBUS: No way Malfoy! Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole wide world and I wouldn't trade them for anything. (Puts arms around them and Ginny tries to join but Ron pushes her away)**

"Thank for including me Ron!" Ginny loved sarcasm.

"Sorry!"

"You better be young man.'

"Calm down Molly honey, it isn't really him."

"But…Arthur!"

**DRACO/SCORP: Have it your way then. Wait- Don't tell me! Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!**

Those who weren't currently out of breath laughed at Scorpius' try at an arrogant, sophisticated voice. He sounded like a little girl.

**RON/HUGO: Oh my God, lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass okay, but she's my pain in the ass!**

"Aww, how sweet" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ronald! Language!"

"It's not me!" But no matter how many times he repeated it, they still wouldn't listen.

**DRACO/SCORP: Well isn't this cute! It's like a little loser family! **

**(Exit Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and enter Crabbe and Goyle) Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!**

"Pigfarts? What the Hell is Pigfarts?" Malfoy asked above all the laughing.

**(Starts to sing) **

"Oh, please no!"

**This year you'll bet, I'm gonna get out of here, the reign of Malfoy is drawing near. I'll have the greatest wizard career, and it's gonna be totally Awesome! **

**Look out world for the dawn of the day, where everyone will do whatever I say, and Potter won't be in my way. And then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!**

**GOYLE: Yeah you'll be the one who is totally Awesome!**

Draco just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his utter humiliation while everyone continued laughing.

The corner of Snape's mouth slowly turned up, but fell as soon as he remembered who this play was actually about.

***CHOO CHOO!***

**HERMIONE/ROSE: C'mon guys we're gonna miss the train!**

**(All Come on stage and form three lines and act as a train)**

**ALL :( SING) who knows how fast, this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass let the butterbeer flow.**

**HARRY/ALBUS: Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!**

**RON/HUGO: No way that would be way too awesome!**

The hall laughed at Hugo's line. Cho half smiled, maybe it would turn out alright.

Then many in the Hall started stomping along with the music that seemed to come from nowhere.

**ALL: We've come to learn everything that we can. It's great to come back to where we began. And he we are, and ALAKAZAM! Here we go, this is totally awesome! (The train separates and some grab benches and get into two lines facing each other.) So come and teach us everything you know. The summers over and we are itching to go. (Everybody stops)**

**NEVILLE/FRANK: I think we're ready for, Albus Dumbledore! **

"Is that supposed to be Neville?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Answered Hermione.

Neville just stayed quiet with a smile on his face.

**ALL: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh (Enter Dumbledore)**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Welcome! **

**(Holds the note for long time) **

All of the hall laughed at Fred Jr. as he came out with a beard, much like that one seen on Fred and George when they tried to enter the Triwizard tournament. They thought it Hilarious.

Except Snape and Draco.

They just sneered.

**All of you to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool!**

"Really sir?" Fred or George asked.

"Maybe." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Welcome welcome welcome Hogwarts. Welcome hotties nerds and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, (Speaks) I'd like to go over just a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledore, well I suppose you could also call me Albus if you wanted a detention, Nah I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus! (Albus moves to the back of the stage)**

"Nice one sir," The other twin complimented."

"Yeah, _Albus!"_

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid that means expulsion."

The Hall laughed at the twin's predicament.

**ALL: Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblin and ghosts and some magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Back to spells and enchantments potions and friends, to-**

**ALL PLAYING GRIFFINDORS** and audience Gryffindors**: Gryffindor!**

**ALL PLAYING HUFFLEPUFFS** and audience Hufflepuffs**: Hufflepuff!**

**ALL PLAYING RAVENCLAWS** and audience Ravenclaws**: Ravenclaw!**

**ALL PLAYING SLYTHERINS and **nothing was heard from the Slytherin table**: Slytherin!**

**ALL: Back to the place where our story begins, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: I'm sorry, what's its name?**

**ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: I didn't hear you kids!**

**ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts! **

**HARRY/ALBUS: Man I'm glad I'm back! (Casts stands at the front of stage with wands in air)**

Curtain closes

Nobody heard the question from a certain crazy blonde. "So, if I can't play Draco, can I play Voldie?"

Well, except her sister. "Only when I want the world to end."

* * *

AN: Review or I'll send Megan after you. As soon as she finds out where you all live... darn it this could take awhile.


	4. Chapter 4: Act1 Scene3

_AN: Yep! More Harry Potter. I had a Dream about Harry Potter…_

_Harry: No, that was me telling you to shut up_

_Meg: Oh_

_Ann: Shut up Harry_

_Luke: Yeah Harry :)_

_Meg: Sigh, you three are hopeless_

_Ann: Hey!_

_Luke: It's true_

_Harry: No Luke! Don't admit it!_

_Meg: Harry, admitting is the first step to recovering_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own Harry Potter, or a Very Potter Musical. I am just a big fan who has wanted to see something like this. But, since I don't I will write it myself._

* * *

Cast List For Scene:

Harry: Albus Potter

Ron: Hugo Weasley

Hermione: Rose Weasley 

Draco: Scorp Malfoy

Ginny: Lily Potter

Dumbledore: Fred Jr.

Crabbe and Goyle will be played by whoever is available

Cedric: James

Snape: ME! Megan

Lavender: Alice

Cho: Roxanne

Quirrel: Victoire

* * *

(I know they are siblings, I may change some stuff later to make it work. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. There will be no Incest. I promise!)

Gosh, I love writing this. First of all, it's easy because I don't have to make up a whole new plotline, second I can start off with over 1000 words already (I can't imagine the reading the book ones) finally, it's so much fun getting in tune with the characters and their reactions.

_**Btw: Tell me if this is too confusing.**_

* * *

Erin walked out onto the stage. "I guess I can introduce the next section." She shrugs. "Well, this time-"

She was interrupted by a call from offstage. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Megan ran up to her. "So, if I can't play Drakie, or Voldie, or Dumbles, or Harry, or Mione, or Black, or Lestrange… who can I play?"

"No one Megan. You simply can't-"

"I KNOW! Can I play Sev? PLEASE!" She gives Erin puppy dog eyes while the great hall laughs.

Severus's eyes widened. "No!" he yelled out without realizing it. No way would that dunderhead be playing him!

The Hall went quiet. Megan nodded. "I'll take that as a yes then." Snape let his head hit the table. In the distance you could hear her call out "Victoire, trade costumes with me!"

Erin just sighed. "On with the play" she said then walked off.

**(The actors involved enter the scene and everybody sits down in their respective areas)**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Yes, yes, welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts! And a very special welcome back to my favorite student, Mr. harry Potter **

"So you are his favorite, eh Potter?" Draco yelled across the room.

Harry just ignored him, but Ron yelled back a foul word that got Molly yelling at him.

**RON: Woo!**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: He defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby and he's even got that little lightning scar on his forehead to prove it.**

The Gryffindors laughed at Harry's try to flatten his hair over his scar

**And also another special welcome to the newest addition of Gryffindor! Mr. Ginny-**

"WHAT! I am NOT a boy!" Ginny stood and yelled at a very red Headmaster.

**Excuse Me, Ms Ginny Weasley.**

Ginny sat back down. "Oh, well that's better then."

**GINNY/LILY: Yeah, I'm a girl... But, aren't we supposed to be sorted by the uhh, Sorting hat?**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Yes, well a funny thing happened to the sorting hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of Magical enchanted clothing. So he and the scarf of sexual preference,**

The Weasley twins laughed.

"We need-"

"-To get-"

"-one of those."

**won't be back 'till next year. So basically, I've been putting anybody who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anybody who looks like a bad guy in Slytherin** **and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want I really don't care.**

The Gryffindors laughed, the Slytherins sneered, the Hufflepuffs pouted, and the Ravenclaws rolled their eyes.

**CEDRIC/JAMES: Hufflepuffs, are particularly good finders!**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?**

The Hufflepuffs laughed along with everyone else, not really caring that there house was always put down.

It meant they never got in trouble, even if it was their fault.

It meant no supervision because they were trusted, even though they shouldn't be.

It also meant partying whenever they wanted, which was good with them.

**Anyway, it is now time for me to introduce to you my very good friend and our very own potions professor, Mr. Severus Snape.**

**RON/HUGO: Ugh man, I hope they fire that guy! **

"10 points ."

"It wasn't me!"

**GINNY/LILY: Why? What's wrong with Professor Snape?**

**RON/HUGO: Uh, Nothing he's just, uh, evil!**

"20 points "

"It. Was. Not. Me!" but nobody listened.

**(Enter Snape) **who was really Megan in a black wig and cape. Snape banged his head on the table as everyone else, including Malfoy, laughed.

**HARRY/ALBUS: Oh, come on he's really not that bad.**

"Harry, how could you?" Ron looked scandalized.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry just sighed.

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Harry Potter! (In a deep voice, dragging out each word) Detention!**

**HARRY/ALBUS: What?**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: For talking out of turn!**

Those who weren't laughing at the absurdity of Megan's voice imitation, laughed at how true this part of the conversation was.

**Now before we begin, I'm going to give you all your very very first, Pop-Quiz. (Students groan except Hermione) Can anybody tell me what a portkey is? **

Everyone laughed as Rose made a show of holding up her hand and waving it all around.

**Oh Yes Miss Granger?**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: A portkey is a magically enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones that touch it to anywhere in the globe decided upon by the enchanter.**

"I do not talk like that!"

"Uhh, Mione?

"Yes Ronald" she growled.

"Um, never mind?"

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Oh Very good. Now can anybody tell me what foreshadowing is?**

**Oh yes Miss Granger?**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned early in the story to return later in a more significant way.**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Perfect!**

**RON/HUGO: What was a portkey again I missed that one.**

Hermione started to repeat what Rose had said out of habit, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she huffed and crossed her arms, much to everyone's amusement.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Oh, A portkey (RON: not you, oh my god) is an enchanted object that when touched will transport you anywhere in the globe.**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: and remember a portkey can be any harmless object, like a football. Or a dolphin.**

"A dolphin?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Apparently a dolphin can be a portkey."

The room went silent.

"What"

"You just said something to Harry…without taking away points."

"Oh, well… 5 points Mr. Potter. For interrupting the play."

"Thanks Ron." The Gryffindors said annoyed.

**LAVENDER/ALICE: Professor? Can like a person be a portkey?**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: No that's absurd! Because if a person were to touch themselves (looks pointedly at Ron)**

Most laughed as Ron yelled out "W-why are you looking at me?"

**they would constantly be transported into different places. A person can however be a Horcrux.**

Dumbledore and Snape stole a glance at each other as their eyes widened.

"What a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

**HARRY/ALBUS: What's a, what's a Horcrux?**

Laughs were heard as Albus repeated what Harry had said, but Harry still wanted to know what it was.

**SNAPE/MEGAN: I'm not even going to tell you Harry, you'll find out soon enough. **

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Professor what is the point of this quiz?**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Oh no no no point in particular, just important information that everyone should know. Especially you! Now, moving right along, there are four houses. Gryffindor (Woo!),**

The Gryffindors cheered.

**Ravenclaw (OW!)**

As did the Ravenclaws.

**Hufflepuff (CEDRIC/JAMES: Find-) What?**

The Hufflepuffs were too confused by the Find jokes to cheer.

**And Slytherin. (Yesssssss)**

Crickets. Then, a brave sixth year stood up and chanted "Sly-ther-in. Slyth-er-in." Before he was pulled down by one of his friends.

**Now traditionally, traditionally points are given for good behavior and deducted for rule breaking. Example! Ten Points from Gryffindor!**

**GRYFFINDORS: What?**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: For Miss Granger's excessive baby fat.**

Hermione gasped. "I do not have baby fat!"

**RON+HARRY/HUGO+ALBUS: Thanks Hermione.**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Traditionally the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the House Cup! However this year we are doing things a bit differently. And here to introduce it, is our new professor of the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrel! (Enter Quirrel)**

Everyone laughed as Victoire waddled onto the stage, dressed as a guy in a large turban.

Only a few understood why there was someone following her.

"Wait, so is this first year?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied. "Ginny's here, but so is Quirrel."

**HARRY/ALBUS: Ow! OW! Ow!**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Harry, what's wrong?**

**HARRY/ALBUS: Ow! Ow!**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: The House Cup. A time honored tradition. For centuries- **

**DRACO/SCORP: Go home terrorist! *Acts innocent***

Most purebloods and some half bloods looked confused as the rest laughed.

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: For centuries the four houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of House Champion. But where does this tradition come from, and what are the . . . roots of the competition?**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: The House Cup tournament began with the first generation of Hogwarts students.**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: That was a rhetorical question.**

Hermione scowled as her friends just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Granger quit interrupting, twenty points from Gryffindor.**

**RON/HUGO: Thanks Hermione.**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: As I was saying, when the competition first originated it was that of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks and challenges. The winner would not only win the cup (pause for dramatic effect for 2 seconds) but they would also win eternal glory.**

"Isn't that the Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione asked.

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Kind of like a House Cup- or no like a Triwizard tournament.**

"Oh shut up." She said over the continued laughter.

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: Yes, sort of like a Triwizard tournament- except, no not like that at all. There are four houses, how can it be the Triwizard Tournament with four teams? **

**HERMIONE/ROSE: Well, err; Professor if I remember correctly, the House Cup tournament was disbanded after one semester, when one of the students was killed during the first task.**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: Yes. It is very dangerous, but the rewards far outweigh the risks.**

**HERMIONE/ROSE: I don't think you heard me. I just said somebody died!**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Hermione Granger shut your ungodly lop-sided mouth and quit interrupting! Twenty more points!**

Hermione growled at Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger, but it is not me who is saying this."

**HARRY/ALBUS: Thanks Hermione.**

**(Pause)**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: God! For the smartest witch of your age, you really can be a dumbass sometimes! (Students laugh) Ten points to Dumbledore!**

Hermione stormed up to the Staff table, but Ron stopped her just in time.

"Shh… calm down." He stroked her hair as she tried to control her anger.

"Thanks Ron." She forced a smile on her face. He just nodded and sat them back down in their seats, ignoring the "Kiss her. Kiss her." Chants from his friends. 'What were they, a couple?" he thought.

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: Yes, yes, well it will be very dangerous, but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come. And as the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe that a practical application is exactly what the curriculum needs to-**

**(Sneeze from turban) AH CHOO! **

Harry just started laughing, unable to be stopped for a full minute.

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Did your turban just sneeze?**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: WH-what? No.**

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: I could have sworn I heard a sneeze coming from your direction but your mouth wasn't moving.**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: No, Sorry that was simply a fart, excuse me. (Starts to leave)**

Harry and Ron started laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two while everyone else, except the staff, remained confused.

**(Turban) AH CHOO! (Bumps into harry)**

**HARRY/ALBUS: OW OW Ahh (turban: AH CHOO!)**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: I simply farted once more, excuse me.**

This led to ten whole minutes of laughter from the two Gryffindors. They didn't stop until Hermione cast a few calming spells on them.

**(Turban) AH CHOO!**

**QUIRREL/VICTOIRE: I must be going. **

Harry and Ron just giggled like schoolgirls.

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: in Order of the newly resurrected house cup, a champion from each house will be selected to compete. So Snape, will you do the honors?**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: (Carrying cup) Yes Headmaster. (Dramatically pulls out a slip of paper) First from the Ravenclaw House; a Miss Cho Chang!**

**CHO/ROXANNE: Oh, My god I won, I can't believe it ya'll I won!**

Cho sneered at her character again. She was going to have to do something to fix this.

**SNAPE/MEGAN: A next from Hufflepuff (pulls paper out) Mr. Cedric Diggory.**

**CEDRIC/JAMES: Well, I don't FIND this surprising at all.**

**CHO/ROXANNE: I find it perfect 'cause now I can spend more time with my beloved boyfriend.**

**CEDRIC/JAMES: I am glad as well my darling.**

Everyone was again silent in remembrance of Cedric.

**SNAPE/MEGAN: A next, from the Slytherin house, (pulls slip out) A Draco Malfoy!**

**DRACO/SCORP: Oh! Ho! I finally beat you didn't I Potter. What do you think of that huh? (Goes over to Harry and starts rolling all over him.) I'm the champion this time! (Rolls onto floor)**

Harry and Draco shared a disgusted glance.

**DUMBLEDORE/FRED JR: Draco sit down you little shit, champions just a title.**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: And finally from the Gryffindor House (pulls slip) Oh my. Well isn't this curious? The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a very well known grudge against, is suddenly in a tournament where he very may well, lose his life.**

**NEVILLE/FRANK: If-If it's me, I'll just apologies to my fellow Gryffindors right now for losing.**

**SNAPE/MEGAN: Sit down, you inarticulate bumble. **

Neville was all the sudden bombarding with positive comments, making him forget everything that was just said.

He loved his friends.

**It's Harry Potter!**

**RON/HUGO: WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!**

"Thanks for showing me support this time, Ron."

Ron blushed red "sorry Harry."

**HARRY/ALBUS: All right! **

**DUMBELDORE/FRED JR: Well, here they are folks, the four Hogwarts champions, and I want all of you to start preparing immediately because the first task is in two months, and it could be anything. So let's get to it! Ha-ha! **

**STUDENTS: Cho Chang! Cho Chang! Cho Chang! **

**Draco: Malfoy! Malfoy! Hey!**

"Ha! Malfoy!" Many laughed at Scorpius' attempts to cheer for himself as the scene ended.

Megan walked out again. "Intermission time! Feel free to talk amongst your selves. We will be performing again in a few minutes." She walked off as Harry and his friends started talking to each other as everyone else either talked or used the bathroom or ate a few of the snacks provided for them.

* * *

_AN: Review. The next chapter will include conversations and the performing of another popular Harry Potter Video. Can you guess which one?_


End file.
